Like cellophane which is rolled up and used as a moisture-proof wrapping for food, the thin plastic membrane is rolled up to facilitate the wrapping of goods to protect goods from dust and water. The conventional dispenser for the plastic membrane is complicated in construction and is therefore not cost-effective. In addition, it is difficult to use.